Do-Over
by SoraKairiRikuNamine
Summary: Draco Malfoy had one person to blame for all his problems...Granger. But when something strange happens to our dear friend Malfoy, he will be given the do-over he so justly deserves! (DraxoXHermione, AU as well.)
1. My Problem(s)

Author's Note: The Dramione fic is finally here! Hope all enjoy! I'm only gonna say this once...I don't own Harry Potter. That wonderful privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling. Lucky dog...

Journal Entry #1: Year 2020

* * *

If there was one word to describe my life, it's pitiful. I've become a pitiful and loathsome creature...and it's all due to one person: Hermione Granger. I let her slip through my fingers. If only I'd known how to change myself back then. Maybe I could've gotten the girl. Just think how different my life would be. Maybe I could have been one of them. If only I hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. If only I'd been nice to Harry and Ron. As it is now late, I'm going to bed…

Just before I fell asleep, I felt a warm sensation spread throughout my body.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up in a daze and laid in bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. What time was it? I looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty. Strange. I hadn't woken up so early in thirty years. Not since the day I was to leave for Hogwarts for the very first time. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

To my surprise, my mother was there. She never visits anymore. Not since my father went to Azkaban.

"Good morning sweetie," my mother said.

"Morning," I replied.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"For what?" I said.

"Only your first year at Hogwarts of course," she said.

I stared at her for a long time before responding. Was she going senile? And was it me, or did she look younger than the last time I saw her?

"What do you mean, Mother? I left Hogwarts twenty-three years ago."

Mother laughed. "Draco, you're not even seventeen. Let alone forty. What has gotten into you?"

I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I screamed louder than I had in my entire life. My hair, which had been mostly gray just yesterday was light blonde again.

I was short and young. I was an eleven-year-old again. How the hell did this happen? Last night I was a forty-one-year-old man. Now I'm a kid again.

I went back into the kitchen in a daze. This must be a nightmare, I thought.

"You must be really excited to have screamed that loud Draco,"the younger, dream-version of Mother said.

"Yes. Just extremely excited," I lied.

"Your trunk is packed and your supplies are ready," she told me, like nothing unusual was happening at all.

When does the train leave?" I inquired.

"Nine o'clock. You had better hurry and finish your breakfast."

I looked at the nearby clock, which informed me that it was already eight. Had I been sitting there that long?

"We're leaving for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in half an hour dear," she continued.

Soon enough, we were at the platform, and I was waving goodbye to my mother all over again. Once she was out of sight, I found an empty compartment. Not long after, who should sit across from me but Harry Potter. Then, Ron Weasley. The latter spoke first.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"No way," Weasley's red eyebrows flew up. "Do you really have the scar?" he asked.

"Oh," Potter said. He lifted his fringe and showed Ron the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

I sat in silence while they finished their introductions. Then Harry addressed me.

"And you are?" He inquired.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," Harry said. All three of us shook hands.

During that handshake, I somehow knew that this was my chance to make things right.

This was my do-over…

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to KarateKairi, moonyprongspadfoot, Is Og Ild, and S Danyal Allen. They are all awesome. Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please review/comment. Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters as well! And tune in next time for more of Draco's adventure! {:-)


	2. Update

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you guys know that I have another chapter in the works. I have been extremely busy lately with school and I haven't had time to write. I hope you guys will continue to be patient and keep in mind that I have another chapter coming! Hope you all will tune in!

-SoraKairiRikuNamine

{:-)


End file.
